Not applicable.
The present invention relates to polymeric materials having cloth-appearing finish on a surface thereof, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to flower pot covers, floral wrappings, and ribbon materials. In one aspect, the present invention relates to methods for producing flower pot covers and methods of wrapping floral groupings and flower pots with a sheet of polymeric material having a cloth-appearing finish on a surface thereof to provide a decorative cover for such floral groupings and flower pots.